I'm Warning You!
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: I'm waring you Makoto!" “Why Haruka?” Michiru and I closed our eyes and moved even closer to each other our mouths inches away as I spoke, “Scared I might please your girl more than you?" A bit of fun with Haruka/Michiru and Makoto!


**I'm Warning You!**

**Disclaimer:**** Only the plot is mines**

**I just realised that I don't actually have a fun fancfic published, so here's my attempt at one to give everyone a break from 'Happiness' and 'Suspended'. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Smirking, I walked languidly up to the beautiful house that was called home by the very talented and powerful outer Senshi. I found myself drawn to this 'different' sanctuary, yeah different that sounded about right the muscles in my face twitched upwards broadening the smirk that had settled nicely on my face. Although it was soon turned into a scowl as their white painted door reflected the blistering sun's light back at me blindingly, squinting I managed to press the small doorbell at the side to alert someone of my presence here.

Waiting for the door to be opened I buried my course hands deep into my jean pockets and froze my body so I could soak up the intense heat blazing down from the playful blue sky. The turning of the handle softly caught my attention when my eyes was graced with the breath taking beauty of Michiru, a slight breeze whispered past me dancing with her calm aqua curls as if daring me to come closer.

"Ara, Mako-chan what a nice surprise, _please _come in," Michiru's voice sang to me and I noticed pleasantly the slightly higher pitch on her 'please' as if she was already aware of my intentions once again and was only too happy to participate.

"Thank you Michi-chan," I raised my voice so that it easily carried throughout the large house and would arouse other members' focus on my arrival. I stepped past Michiru into the uniquely decorated house and trained footsteps on the landing above us set me straight into the game. Michiru had closed the door and turned back to me and stifled a small giggle as I took her hand and kissed the top of her hands in a sensual kiss. I snickered into the kiss as Michiru released a melody laughter,

"Makoto!" Roared Haruka as she, now bounded down the stairs into the hallway where I was charming Michiru with my playfulness.

"Oh hi Haruka I didn't realised you were in," I replied coolly as I wrapped my right arm around Michiru's slim waist and drew her intimately to my body, "I was hoping Michiru could _play _with me," I winked teasingly at Haruka's face that was contorted with a mixture of shock and anger at my behaviour.

"I hope you don't mind Michiru-koi," I whispered into her ear just audible to the raging Haruka at my bold move of calling Michiru my lover.

"Not at all Makoto, I _love_ playing with you," Michiru aided my goal in shocking Haruka by standing on tip toes to bite the lope of my ear erotically, I moved my face so that our foreheads were touching gently and our noses slid against each other tantalisingly,

"I'm warning you Makoto!" Haruka bellowed taking a step towards our affectionate display of love, Michiru stared into my twinkling emerald eyes her own were portraying silent laughter at Haruka's reactions and also silently encouraging me to continue our little game.

"Why Haruka?" Michiru and I closed our eyes and moved even closer to each other our mouths inches away as I spoke, "Scared I might please your girl more than you?" sealing my mouth shut as I captured Michiru's velvet lips in a rapid kiss before I tore myself away from her sensual body and ran heatedly in the opposite direction deep into the house as Haruka screamed threats of hanging my by my entrails from the roof when she caught me.

Laughter erupted from my mouth as I jumped over sofas, coffee tables, dodged around corners and passed numerous rooms in Haruka's house as I laughed my own taunts at her,

"Haha! Don't get jealous Haruka!" I slipped around the kitchen table and through into another landing as Haruka lunged at my body, losing control of her speed landed on the ground ungracefully while growling at her failed attempt on my capture. I stopped running and popped my head back into the kitchen and gave Haruka more than enough motivation to get up and kill me again,

"There's plenty of Mako-chan for you too!"

"Makoto!!"

I ran up the stairs that linked the hallway where I entered previously, I noticed to my dismay that Michiru wasn't there anymore but a war cry nipped at my heals and I continued my insane game of tag with Haruka. Panting now, I knew it was only a matter of time before Haruka's superior running abilities surpassed mines. An open door to my right, suddenly appealed to me and I entered it stopping dead as Michiru was lying on their bed the only clothing protecting her modesty were a matching set of aqua silk across her chest and her hips. My mind was internally drooling over Michiru's lithe body, her smooth long legs, taught stomach and…

"Oaft!" I was suddenly propelled forward as Haruka's body collided with mine from behind, the force was so great that we landed on the bed and fortunately for me my face had a very pleasant cushion to pad my fall. The silk was cool upon my fiery skin as I looked into amused turquoise eyes as my mind processed that my point of landing was…was in Michiru's supple breasts.

"Well hello there Mako-chan," She giggled at my astonished face but I was suddenly thrown onto my back as Haruka straddled my hips her hands had secured themselves my neck and started strangling me.

"I'm! Going! To! Kill! YOU!!" Michiru's laughter grew at our antics, as I'm sure my face was rather amusing with losing oxygen and all that jazz. However she spoke the safety words that froze Haruka immediately.

"Ruka-chan if you wanted Makoto that bad why didn't you say so earlier?"

Haruka's body stiffened as she turned to gaze disbelievingly into Michiru's smirking eyes, ignoring Michiru's erotic choice of clothes or rather lack of, before she spun back to me squeezing my neck with extra vigour,

"I warned you!" Michiru laughed at her partner's unsuitable rage but effortlessly pushed her off of my body and slid her delicious form over mines instead, her velvet lips returned to the irritated skin around my neck and soothed it with delicate kisses, eliciting tiny moans from my excited frame.

"Haruka," Michiru whispered in between kissing my neck, "You, can't, say, you, aren't, enjoying, this." I wasn't sure about Haruka but I was sure enjoying Michiru's touches. I felt the bed shift as Haruka crawled over to us; my mind went into over drive as Haruka's appearance shed the green t-shirt and long black basketball shorts only leaving her in a black sports bra and silky dark blue boxers,

"Move over Michi," She murmured slyly, as Michi moved over to my left side of my body and discretely placed her knee between my legs purposely pressing against me teasing a gasp from my mouth which was suddenly caught by Haruka's skilful lips, messaging my own in a gentle kiss, while Michiru's lips worked magic on my sensitive neck. I felt hands tugging my purple t-shirt and Haruka pulled back momentarily so Michiru could free me from the annoying material. Haruka eyed my green sports bra approvingly as I felt a flush of heat colouring my face under her calm gaze, however Michiru stroked my blistering cheek and shifted my head into her direction as it was evidently her opportunity to claim my lips into a more roughly passionate kiss, her tongue had glided into my mouth somehow and was more than comfortable with flirting with my slightly shier tongue but she danced with me drawing my secret passions to the surface as I pulled the flimsy silk from her chest so my hand could experience the pleasure from squeezing her soft flesh roughly that she mewled suddenly into my mouth sending pleasurable vibrations through my burning physique.

Haruka easily unclipped my bra and removed it, throwing in onto the pile of clothes at the side of the room so that Michiru's torso teasingly alighted my newly liberated breasts, I groaned loudly as I broke the kiss trying to oxygenate my brain while Michiru's mouth claimed one of my breasts, her experienced tongue flicking and rolling my stiff nipple erotically, with every touch and moan my desires became deeper and more urgent to feel both of them. Haruka translated my groans and bucking hips with a knowing smile and swiftly removed my trousers and boxers at the same time allowing the passionate air swirl around my newly exposed skin, only increasing my need. Haruka started to move towards my need but Michiru stopped her raising herself onto her knees, Haruka mirrored her stance as they both met each other with familiar passion. Michiru unclasped Haruka's bra without hesitating, whereas her partner ripped the silk away from her most secret part, her hand swirled and danced along the sensitive nerves between Michiru's legs, her efforts were rewarded with breathy moans of "Oh Haruka,"

Watching them, hearing them tease each other affected me greatly as I whimpered for a release… Michiru's hand disappeared under Haruka's boxers and an immediate moan from Haruka signalled that Michiru had penetrated her and was sweetly pumping herself inside her. My hand moved on it own accord tracing invisible paths along my inner thigh, decreasing the distance between my frustrations and extremely hot desire, I could feel myself almost there but Haruka's hand slapped mine away and between groans she breathed, "Wait."

I inhaled sharply as I watched Haruka enter Michiru's soaking entrance, thrusting roughly into her being rapidly, they were both untied, going at different paces within each other but still very much in sync as though they were dancing, but I could see it now they were both nearing their limits their faces contorted into pained expressions as they abruptly pulled out of each other before either of them could climax. It was all too much and my body jerked allowing the release I had wanted even though I hadn't been touched. I groaned out, I wanted them to bring me to my peak not myself!

I gasped loudly as a soft tongue licked my nectar clean from my passage and dipped into my steaming entrance, probing everywhere it could reach, my hands buried themselves into short, sandy hair and pulled Haruka deeper into me. Laughter vibrated through my passage shocking my whole body as I felt myself stiffening again. I was so close this feeling was so wonderful; Haruka was wonderful, the intense loss of pleasure made me cry out painfully as Haruka withdrew herself from me and allowed Michiru to fill me up instead by pumping two strong fingers into my passage

Haruka moved behind Michiru and entered her again with her hand making Michiru's movements jerky and unpredictable within me as Haruka pleasured her hotly with three fingers thrusting powerful into her lover.

"Ah Michiru!"

"Ruka!"

Michiru and I shared an orgasm, my second leaving me completely drained of all energy as I felt Michiru turn and thank her partner properly for her efforts by pushing Haruka onto her back next to me, she spread Haruka open and sensually entered her, filling Haruka with intense gratification as she gripped the sheets and then released them along with a satisfied,

"Michi!"

Michiru lay between our spent bodies -our breathing all relatively content- pulling us close to her body that glistened hypnotically and whispered sexily,

"So when are we playing again?"

Haruka and my breaths suddenly became erratic again…

**

* * *

**

Whoo threesome! Awesome stuff hehe, I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I had fun imagining it *wink wink*. Please leave a review on how well I pulled this off, it was my first attempt at a threesome so any comments are welcomed! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
